<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day13th of Quarantine by DelilahMercury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046397">Day13th of Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMercury/pseuds/DelilahMercury'>DelilahMercury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Lovers, #Spooning, #fluff, #husbands, #it is so real, #kinda real kinda au, #larry fluff, #larry love, #larryStylinson #quarantine, #lazyInBed, #longing, #love wins, #real, #soulmates, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMercury/pseuds/DelilahMercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy quarantine afternoon in bed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry/Louis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day13th of Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis wakes up with a start, his dream playing behind his eyelids... it was awful . He can feel his heart hammering in his chest.<br/>There is a pleasant warmth pressed to his back hugging him from behind.<br/>Harry ... thank god ...<br/>Harry starts stroking his hair gently “ shhhh... it’s ok... it was just a bad dream...” he whispers almost directly into his ear.<br/>“ how do you know?” Louis whispers back voice sleepy <br/>“ you were shivering baby “ <br/>Louis takes a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart then slowly turns around in Harry’s arms to face him.<br/>His green eyes are sleepy and shiny in the afternoon light. His face soft and full of kindness looking at him .<br/>“Did i wake you?” Louis can’t help but ask .<br/>“No. Couldn’t sleep much actually “ <br/>Louis nods, his heart beat back to normal.<br/>Harry is still watching him concern and caring. He is staring deep into his eyes like he expect to see the dream he was having just moments ago in them. Louis sighs “Hi”<br/>Harry’s face breaks into a grin, his eyes mischievous “Hi” <br/>they lean in at the same time connecting their lips. Just a short peck.<br/>It’s almost two weeks of this, just the two of them with nothing to do, no work, no plans, no schedules... it’s strange it’s new they never had this ... two of them alone with no assistant or manager with a todo list running behind them. Specially now , it supposed to be one of the busiest time of their life , both their albums finally out ... they’re supposed to be on tour right now , Louis having shows almost every night and Harry flying between his work preparing for his own tour and the city’s of Louis’s shows wanting to attend as many of them as he could...<br/>But it’s on pause... the tour is on pause ... the work is on pause ... their lives are on pause... Damn ... the whole world is on pause right now.<br/>And although it’s concerning and kinda sad with everything going on in the world ... it’s one of the best things that ever happened to them ... even if they where somewhere faraway together they still had a lot to do or a lot to look forward to ... <br/>and although even now they still have a lot to look forward to they don’t have a date for it ... they just have to wait, wait and see how the world as they know it is changing right in front of their eyes while they have to stay inside ... <br/>all they’ve done for the past couple of weeks is cook together drink together catch up on Netflix together take long baths together and have sex on every surface in the house together .<br/>But Louis’s favorite is these lazy afternoons cuddling in bed together where they slip in and out of sleep . He likes to trace every line in Harry’s body ether with his fingers or with his tongue . He has every line memorized, he has a lot of practice.<br/>Which brings him back to the dream he was having ...<br/>Right before he fell asleep in Harry’s arms they were discussing one of their favorite topics: what would their lives looked like if nobody knew them ... <br/>of course they love their life as it is and are tankful for everything but sometimes they can’t help but wonder ... <br/>Harry was obsessed with the new Tik Tok trend where people get naked and go in front of their partners ... and he was categorizing himself as one of those who probably do it at the worst possible time if he where ever to do it , and he was wondering what if they were normal people and their Tik Tok went viral... <br/>He was probably right about that one ....<br/>“What was it about?” Harry’s voice break the spiral of his thoughts, he is still looking at Louis intensely...<br/>“I was walking in Leicester Square... there were so many people walking by me  but no one knew me ... they even looked at me noticed me but it was like i was just another face in the crowd... at first it was a nice feeling but then I noticed you weren’t there ... so i started looking for you, but the more I looked the more i got sure that you didn’t exist in that world, but I couldn’t stop looking, I didn’t want to stop looking... and I didn’t ... it was painful... existing in a world you don’t “<br/>Harry’s eyes looked sad listening to him and Louis can’t look at those green orbs so he berries his face in Harry’s chest holding him tighter... trying to get as close as possible ...<br/>Harry kisses his temple gently “I’m gonna find you in every world “<br/>Louis leaned back a little so he could look him in the eye again “promise?”<br/>Harry’s eyes are warm and sure” I promise... we’re gonna find each other in every other life we live next ... just like we did in this life ... just like every life we lived before this... I’m not gonna chose a life without you no matter what”<br/>“Thank you “<br/>“You’re my own personal hero Lou ... and I’m gonna choose you every time... as long as you let me ... l love you “ <br/>“ love you too sun”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>